All's right with the world
by Angelwings5683
Summary: fluff, between the charming family. takes lace after Emma comes back form the past


All's right with the world.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: a conversation I think snow and Emma should have had, in the last episode, plus my spin too.

* * *

Emma came into the dinner, her eyes scanning the room for the two people she needed at this moment. Snow and David were chatting softly towards the back of the room. Emma subconsciously know she should hug Henry, although to them she hadn't been gone long, she knew she had. But Henry was ok, if she were here then so was he and right now she needed them.

Snow and David didn't have to time to process what was going on as Emma grabbed them both into a hug. They didn't need time to react though it was the parental instinct in them both that had them hugging her back. By the time Emma had said she wasn't leaving, and had hugged them again Snow became worried. When Emma had hugged them both times she had been mindful not to crush the baby, she knew something had happened to Emma in the way she had held onto charming, and the way she had gripped herself. Snow had no doubts that if the baby had been in someone else's arms, she too would have been held in a vice like gripping hug the same as charming had. The rest of the night seemed to go smoothly. Emma telling them that she had been sucked into the time portal, and her magic was back.

But as Snow lay there in bed, waiting for her son to let her know he needed feeding she just couldn't shake the feeling, that someone was wrong with Emma. Emma hadn't gone into too much detail on what had happened in the past, during her story, but Snow knew something had, it was just her mother's instinct but also the events of what was had happened. Emma had initiated not one but two hugs, which she never did. Oh Emma hugged Henry all the time but her and David were not as fortunate, Emma would tolerate being hugged by them but she never initiated them. Then there was the m and d words that seemed to fall effortlessly from Emma's lips. But unlike the first time Snow had heard her daughter call them mum and dad, this time Emma didn't stop and revert back. It had been mum this dad that for the rest of the night. But the icing on the cake was the vulnerable side of Emma, she had seen last night. Emma had been staying at grannies because Henry hadn't remembered, and she had planned to stay at grannies after the baby was born because the apartment was small. But last night Emma had asked if it was 'cool' to stay with them. She had tried to act nonchalant about it but the look in her eyes showed her vulnerable side, a look that was almost pleading with them to let her stay. The answer even without the look in Emma's eyes was and easy one for both her and David. Having both their children under the same roof, no matter the age just felt right. Emma had asked Henry to ask Regina if he could stay with her for the night.

Snow lay there a small smile gracing her lips. Charming lay next to her sleeping her daughter upstairs, and her son in the bassinet besides her the only thing that would make this better would be if Henry was also in the house. She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard the whispers coming from the sitting area. It wasn't until she got up to get baby Neal, that she realized there was a voice coming from the other room. Neal hadn't been in his bassinet and for a few minutes panic took over. As snow leant back over the bed to wake her sleeping husband she paused heading the soft voice. The voice of her daughter. Her worry completely gone when she heard.

"Ok short stuff, I will make you a deal, no screaming and when I am finished I will put you back and then you can scream and wake mum up to feed you ok."

Snow was intrigued, to her knowledge Emma hadn't held Neal yet, but somehow her daughter had managed to sneak into the room and steal Neal for a reason. Snow sneaked to the edge of her room so she could peer into the sitting area to watch and listen to Emma.

Emma was sat with her back against the arm of the sofa her legs spread across it, and on her knee lay a cushion with Neal safely nestled in the middle of it.

" .no short stuff, Neal don't screw your face up I just changed you, so that cute behind of yours is clean so you owe me." Emma said with a smile "yes you do, and as your big sister I have to have a private conversation with you so mum and dad don't think I am crazy."

Snow saw Emma take a breath as she rubbed gentle circles on Neal's tummy.

"I just want to give you a little sisterly advice, mum and dad will always be there for you, no matter what, but don't take them for granted, ok. Because you don't want to wait until they are not with you anymore to realize how much they mean to you, and on this short stuff I know what I am talking about. But you won't have to worry too much about that ok, because it is the big sisters job to make sure the little brother knows what he's got, and if not she has every right to kick his butt, when he gets bigger." Emma said that last part with a gentle laugh. It was a laugh that Snow could read. A laugh that said maybe I am crazy.

Emma was so lost in rubbing Neal's tummy that she hadn't noticed snow had made her way to the back of the sofa, then stood behind Emma. Unlike Emma Neal knew his mummy was there, so he softly began to cry.

"Oh come on short stuff, I know I promised but couldn't you have waited a few more seconds some could put you back. I mean know I am going to get caught literally with the evidence in my hands." Emma said as she raised Neal to her shoulder and tried to shush him as she maneuvered herself to get up.

Snows timing was precise as always, she waited for Emma to have Neal secure against her shoulder before saying

"You're not the only one who can sneak in and out of rooms." snows hands went around Emma to ensure Neal didn't get hustle too much as Emma jumped from the shock of not being alone, and getting caught.

"I. Ummm. I.." Emma said but she couldn't find the words. Snow gave a gentle laugh at how flustered and guilty Emma looked, the moment between mother and daughter didn't last long though because the soft cry became a full blown wail.

"Ok, guess he really wants feeding now." Emma said as she went to stand up and give her brother to snow. Snow walked around Emma and the sofa to sit down before taking Neal.

Emma got up, "right short stuff you're in expert hands so I am going to head to bed." Emma side as she placed a soft kiss to her brother's head, as he settled into snows arms. Emma didn't know how much her mother had heard so she was avoiding her mother's gaze, as she made her way to the stairs. When her foot landed on the first step she quickly looked over her shoulder at her mother.

"night." she said the quickly ascended the stairs.

Snow was bemused at how Emma had made a hasty escape, she had seen the embarrassment on Emma's face, and wondered what truly had happened in the past. When snow had fed Neal she placed him on her shoulder to wind him as she walked back to the bedroom. Instead of going to her side of the bed she went to charming's, side as she spoke softly to her son.

"I am going to get daddy to put you to bed, my beautiful boy, because mummy is going to find out what brought on your 3am private conversation with your sister." as snow was saying to she had nudge charming awake so he would know what was going on. Once charming had taken over, snow crept up the stairs. Sneaking up on Emma was usually more hopeful than letting Emma know she was coming. Snow surmised that if Emma knew she was coming up the stairs Emma would feign sleeping, so creeping up made much more sense. When snow glanced into Emma's room, she saw the wide awake Emma curled in the fetal position clinging on to her baby blanket as if it was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Before you think about pretending to sleep, I know your awake." snow said as she made her presence known. Snow stepped fully into the room and walked over to the bed. Snows concern for her daughter grew as she made her way to the bed, snow had every intention of just perching on the edge of the bed, but Emma moved before she got there. Emma had moved to make room for her mother to sit comfortably and not just perch.

"You want to talk about it?" snow asked

"I just... I was gone for days, I mean to you guys it was only an hour or so, but for me it was days, and I guess I just wanted to make sure Neal was ok, I mean he was supposed to be a big part of opening the time portal."

Snow could almost believe that, but she had been Mary Margret and knew Emma, knew when Emma was holding something back.

"I love you Emma, but I know that although that might be a part of what is troubling you it isn't all of it. So I am hoping to ask you, if the other part of what is troubling you has anything to do with princess Leia thinking I was dead."

Emma's shocked expression was priceless.

"Emma the book, red and your father all told me you were there and pretty upset too if the book is anything to go by. But honey I am not dead, I am here and everything is ok."

Emma was taken back to the moment, the moment when she thought she saw snows body engulfed in flames, and she couldn't stop the tears that began to fall.

"It's not that, well it is that but it's not that." Emma started, and although she wasn't making much sense snow didn't interrupt she let Emma continue." after blue turned you into you from the lady bug. I reacted, without thinking, I went on instinct, and with every fiber I needed to know you were there, I needed to know my mum was ok, so I hugged you, do you remember?" at snows nod Emma continued, "you didn't know me, when you looked at me it was if I was some crazy lady, you didn't know it was me. I needed my mum and it wasn't you"

Snow interrupted then. "oh Emma I am so sorr..."

"No stop, don't say it. It wasn't your fault I was just some stranger to you then. I mean you and dad weren't even together, but the thing is, it hurt and it made me realize that I had been doing the same thing. I would let you and dad hug me but it was me pushing you away, and it is worse because I know who you are. I know that you are my parents and I still couldn't, wouldn't let you in and I am so sorry. So so sorry." Emma couldn't continue, her feelings now overwhelming her.

Snow did the only thing she could, she wrapped Emma in her arms and held on tight. Emma reciprocated and held on to her mother just as tight, as she snuggled into snow becoming almost Ike a second skin.

David had heard and watch the scene from the door. He had come up stairs after laying Neal down to check on his first born, and his wife. As much as he wanted to comfort his daughter, he knew that what Emma needed at the moment was her mum. He stayed a moment longer until snows eyes locked with his. With a tender smile on snows face she motioned for him to come into the room.

"She's asleep, could you bring Neal up when he needs his next feed, I don't want to leave her." snows said in a hushed voice.

Her husband kissed her before leaning down and kissing the crown of his daughters head, as that was the only part of her not buried into her mother's side.

"I can go one better." was all he said before disappearing.

Emma awoke slowly, and recalled what had happened that night, before she even opened her eyes. She inhaled deeply as she slowly cracked open her eyes against the morning sun, but instead of seeing her mother besides her she was greeted with a sleeping infant mere inches from her body.

She didn't want to move in case she woke him up, he looked so peaceful." it's ok, he should be waking soon for another feed." the voice of her mother came from the bottom of the bed. Emma gingerly sat up still trying not to disturb her brother. When that task was accomplished she looked at her mother and was about to smile when she noticed that besides her mother stood her father, camera in hand.

"Urgg god please tell me you did." Emma said

"Ok princess" her father said "I just won't say anything."

"Dad." Emma all but whined as she hastily got up to make a grab for the camera.

As she passed her mother in order to get the camera she paused and quickly gave her mum a hug, the words good morning barely leave her mouth before she was chasing her dad.

The pair disappeared down the stairs, and snow found herself chuckling softly at their antics. David came up the stairs and huffed out "your daughter is relentless." he said to snow.

Snow saw Emma's approach and the smile on her husband's face let her know the he too knew their daughter was there. He passed snow the camera stealthily. Emma wrapped her arms round her father's waist.

"Your daughter too, and I don't think either of you know the concept of giving up."

Snow just smiled, and looked at her family, she knew that from now on everything would be right with the world. The only thing that would make this day more Than just right would be if her grandson was there with them.


End file.
